criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Catastrophe in Bombay
Catastrophe in Bombay is case #15 and the 1st one of Insular Asia of Police World Tour. It sets in Bombay/Mumbai, India. Case Background The whole team is welcomed at India by Asia's branch chief: Zhou Linfeng. Carmen had a previous history as a war journalist in Asia plus she already met Chief Zhou before. Both shared a hug and were happy to see each other. Zhou Linfeng confessed to the team that a big crime wave was happening in Asia and she needed the player to uncover the truth. The player and Carmen started by visiting the streets of Bombay in which a movie was filming, however there was a dead body in a bed of nails too. The body was identified as Yahmal Kapoor a rookie Bollywood star. Another movie star named Jake Maruthi presented himself in the crime scene. He sadly claimed that Yahmal was his best friend and the both started to work in the movie star world. After checking Yahmal's wallet the team found that the victim studied in a nearby high school, once investigating it, the team found a message from Yahmal's mother: Annie Kapoor, in which she ordered her son to stop making trouble and start to continue the familiar tradition. The team also restored a photo which showed him with some students and his teacher, the Professor Bungladesh. Bungladesh expressed his sadness for the death of his student. He claimed that he hated troublemaker students like Yahmal because they stressed him out, but he showed to be friendly to Yahmal too. During the chapter end, the team discovered that the victim participated in a Heist in Bombay's Museum. At Bombay's Museum the team retrieved some jewelry belonging to a british old lady named Jane Foster. Foster was an Embittered lady, and she was always complaining about India and its "bad odor", claiming that she hated her husband for choosing India for their vacations. The team also found out that the victim was working in the heist for a con-man named Zalim Malik. Zalim, smiling, denied everything related to the heist to the team. He claimed that Yahmal wanted to work for him as a burglar but he just mocked him. The team found a letter from Yahmal to her mother, Annie, reading "im sick of belonging to an evil tradition". Annie just laughed when she saw the letter, as she claimed that Yahmal was only an inmature guy and he classfied "evil" everything he found boring. The team also found an history book reading "the truth of the Sethfreks" belonging to Professor Bungladesh. Bungladesh claimed that he was researching about the "Sethfrek Cult " an old religious cult who practiced the "Sethfrek religion" a prohibited religion practiced in South Asia. The cult did human sacrifices to the "king-gods" of the religion that provided unlimited powers to their followers by each sacrifice, such as Resurrection, Inmortality, Weather control etc. During the chapter end the team needed to return to the Museum because some robbers were shooting it. After investigating the Museum again the team discovered two stolen golden earrings belonging to Jane Foster. Foster cursed Yahmal for stealing he earrings, claiming she would annoy her husband into taking her back to England. The team also found that Jake Maruthi, the friend of Yahmal, stole his role in the newest Bombay movie: "Slumdog Sithar". Jake told the player that Bollywood was a "kill or be killed business" and that friendship was not good for the business. The team also found that Zalim the con-man was manipulating Yahmal into robbing relics for him. Zalim just mocked the team, saying that they needed more proof. At the chapter end the team decided that they found enough information to make an arrest. The victim's Professor was responsible of the homicide and although he first denied it then he confessed that he was blackmailed by the Sethfreks to kill Yahmal. Carmen found weird that a cult that dissapeared centuries ago could be able to do so but Bungladesh told them that the cult is still alive and he claimed that he "digged to much" into their history. At court, Bungladesh pleaded for manslaughter but the Judge told him that he would only do that if Bungladesh agrees to help the WPE on giving more information about the Sethfrek cult. Bungladesh decided that would be the best and he got sentenced to 10 years with a 5 years parole. During Beyond Nirvana 1 the team interrogated the Professor in his cell and he revealed that the cult was still operating in the shadows. Bungladesh had reasons to believe that Yahmal's family was in the cult. After doing a quick investigation the team found that Yahmal's family indeed had ties with the Sethfreks, but Annie Kapoor denied it, nervous. After the investigation an interesting person came to the Chief's office... It was Lin Lin Cheong the new secretary that would serve in South Asia branch of the WPE. Lin Lin was a rude, vulgar, lazy and unprofessional young lady in her early 20's. The Chief quarrelled her for her unprofessional behavior but Lin Lin insulted her and insulted all the persons in the room, including Carmen. The Chief told the team to excuse Lin Lin's behavior but told them that she was a very special recruit (Deep inside) and she needed her. After this,the Chief ordered the player to focus on the Sethfrek matter. She told them that practicing the Sethfrek religion was banned at Asia and they need to put an end to whoever that was enlivening the cult. Stats Victim * Yahmal Kapoor (Impaled in a bed of nails) Weapon * Bed of Nails Killer * Professor Bungladesh Killer's Profile * The killer eats peppers * The killer eats curry * The killer practices Yoga * The killer has an hindi necklace * The killer is between 35 and 50 years old Suspects *'Jake Maruthi '(Movie Star) Age: 25 Height: 5"8" Weight: 162 lbs Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect eats peppers * The suspect eats curry * The suspect practices Yoga General Appearance: He has a dark blue jacket and a light blue scarf, he also has sunglasses, he has an necklace with his name in hindi. ---- *'Annie Kapoor' (Victim's Mother) Age: 44 Height: 5"7" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect eats peppers * The suspect eats curry General Appearance: *She has an orange and red traditional hindu dress, she also dons an orange veil. She has an necklace with his name in hindi. ---- *'Professor Bungladesh' (Teacher) Age: 40 Height: 6"0" Weight: 132 lbs Blood: AB+ Profile: * The suspect eats peppers * The suspect eats curry * The suspect practices Yoga General Appearance: *Tanned Skin, White collared shirt, Black tie, Red Turban with a necklace with his name in hindi. ---- *'Jane Foster' (British Old Lady) Age: 80 Height: 5"4" Weight: 120 Blood: A- Profile: * The suspect practices Yoga General Appearance: Caucasian, Brown leather jacket, Shirt with the United Kingdom flag. ---- *'Zalim Malik' (Con-Man) Age: 39 Height: 5"9" Weight: 154 Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect eats peppers * The suspect eats curry * The suspect practices Yoga General Appearance: Tanned skin, Dark blue hawaian shirt. Brown hair, golden charms. Crime Scenes * Filming Street - Bollywood Cameras * Historic School - Bench * Museum of Mumbai - Relic Stands Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Filming Street * Autopsy the victim's body * Talk to Jake about the murder in the filming street * Examine Badge * Analyze Badge * Examine Vase * Investigation Historic School * Examine Scroll * Interrogate the victim's mother * Examine Scrapbook * Talk to Professor Bungladesh about the murder. * Go to Next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Museum of Mumbai * Examine Jewelry * Question Jane Foster about the jewelry * Examine CCTV Camera * Analyze Camera * Confront Zalim about helping at the heist * Investigate Bench * Examine Book * Analyze Book * Talk to Bungladesh about the cult * Examine Paper * Talk to Annie about her son escape * Go to Next Case (2 stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Relic Stands * Examine Earrings * Confront Jane about the stolen jewelry * Examine Spy photos * Confront Zalim about ordering the heist with Yahmal * Examine Tablet * Analyze Tablet * Confront Jake about stealing Yahmal's role * Investigate Bollywood Cameras * Examine Torn Vase * Analyze Vase * Examine Comb * Analyze Comb * Take care of the Killer now! * Go to 'Beyond Nirvana 1 '(1 star) Beyond Nirvana 1 * Interrogate Bungladesh in his cell * Investigate Filiming Streets * Examine Scroll * Investigate Historic School * Examine Old Painting * Question Annie about the painting * Investigate School Bench * Confront Annie about the Sethfreks * Analyze Vase * Talk to Bungladesh about the Sethfrek's rituals * Move on the next case Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Insular Asia Category:Police World Tour Cases